Present day ear devices are intended to deliver information to the ear via off-the-shelf or custom-molded pieces that present the information primarily in the outer third of the ear canal, often with questionable attention to the actual fit, comfort, and consideration of the ear anatomy and physiology. This earpiece is designed to use this information in an embodiment that sections the auricle and ear canal in a sandwich-type arrangement from the auricle into the ear canal with varying sections devoted to managing these issues.
FIGS. 1-6 illustrate general physiology of the ear that will be referred to herein when describing exemplary embodiments. For example FIG. 1 illustrates the general physical arrangement of the ear region, including a pinna (auricle) 100, ear canal 110, the eardrum 120, middle ear chamber 130, ossicles 140, eustachian tube 160, semicircular canals 170 and auditory nerve 180.
FIG. 2 illustrates the pinna, including the helix 200, crus of the helix 220, external auditory canal (meatus) 230, tragus 240, intertragal notch 250, antitragus 265, concha 280, and antihelix 260.
FIG. 3 illustrates a general illustration of the ear canal, including the cartilaginous portion 300, bony portion 310, and the first turn 320 of the ear canal 230, and the second turn 330 of the ear canal 230.
FIG. 4 shows the underlying structure surrounding the ear canal, including the substantial substructure of the cartilaginous portion 400 that allows for some expansion by an inserted object, and the bony portion 410 substructure, showing that essentially no expansion of this area occurs when an object is inserted to this depth.
FIG. 5 illustrates the angle of the ear canal relative to the head, at about 45°, upward in direction.
FIG. 6 illustrates the general shape of the ear canal, showing concha bowl 630, the directions and location of the first turn 600, second turn 610, and isthmus 620 (narrowest part of the ear canal, between the first and second bends).